


strong enough to lift not one but both of us

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: anchor up to me, love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: Sometimes you get what you always wanted in a way you never expected to get it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: anchor up to me, love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800823
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	strong enough to lift not one but both of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynoirist (stylostique)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Lisa! Enjoy this short...thing.
> 
> Title is from Both of us by Taylor Swift.

She had always pictured holding Adrien this close, with her fingers clutching his hair and his breath tickling her cheek - the warmth of his skin against hers, his punch-drunk smile blinding as he looked into her eyes.

She had never, not once, imagined it would happen as she held Chat Noir’s broken body to hers, A flash of green light, a broken gasp from his lips, red,  _ red  _ blood pouring from his stomach.

“My lady,” he whispered, green eyes unfocused and hazy, but still as beautiful as ever, his hand slowly coming to rest on her cheek, “don’t waste your tears on me.”

Boiling anger in the pit of her stomach, the pain of biting her tongue trying not to curse at him. “I can cry all I want to,” she said, eyes closed - just enjoying the feeling of his thumb caressing her face, no cloth stopping the tingles from spreading through her despite the horror of it all.

“Please,” he said, tilting her head so she looked at him, “I know you will save me. You always do.”

“You’re right,” she replied, suddenly fierce, “I always do. And this time, more than ever.”

“Why?”

“I’m in love with you,” she blurted out, “and I know you love me too, so  _ like hell  _ you’re dying on me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!
> 
> Cmon, I'm not that cruel.


End file.
